Medulla Nebula
225px |strength = - |health = - |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Environment |trait = None |ability = When you play a Zombie here, you get +3 this turn. |flavor text = It like heaven, for Zombies.}} Medulla Nebula is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and is a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability gives the zombie hero +3 when a zombie is played in it, but only for the turn that zombie is played. Origins Its name is a combination of "medulla" (a short term for "medulla oblongata"), the lower half of the brainstem that is on top of the spinal cord, and "nebula," an interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Environment *'Trait:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Zombie here, you get +3 this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description It like heaven, for Zombies. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 * Strategies With This is a powerful environment that allows the zombie hero to earn more brains whatever zombie you play here. You can play a zombie that costs 1-2 in that environment which not only gives you a refund, but also additional brains to play a card that's 1-2 more than usual. It is also useful to play high-cost zombies in this environment to earn additional brains to play tricks to destroy stronger plants that are played that turn. can add up to the profit that you can already get by playing a zombie that costs 1-2 on this environment, due to the reduced costs. It can also allow you to get profit from a zombie that costs 3 . By playing Flag Zombie before or while this environment is being played, you can essentially get 3 for free if a zombie that normally costs 1 is played on this environment, and also play powerful cards even earlier than just having Medulla Nebula active alone. However, only Rustbolt can do this normally. Even better, playing a Brain Vendor on that environment will reward you a profit of 3 , which will allow you to have 6 to play zombies on turn 3 (which can increase to 4 and 7 respectively, if Flag Zombie is played beforehand). Rustbolt can get even better uses out of it, allowing him to play Gargologist on the next turn to play a powerful Gargantuar such as Defensive End, and can even play Triplication for free if another Gargologist is on the board, rather than using just Brain Vendor to create a one-time effect, forcing the plant hero has to decide whether to invest on taking down the Gargantuar or destroy the Gargologist while taking a lot of damage. Professor Brainstorm can combine Medulla Nebula with a single use of Cryo-Brain, allowing him to play Gargantuars' Feast on turn 5, the earliest Gargantuars' Feast possibility when Brainana was not even playable. Medulla Nebula should be used on two lanes on turn 4, then play both Brain Vendors on it next turn, profitting 6 and being able to play Gargantuar's Feast. Still, this combo is very difficult to even be performed as it requires 6 key cards and since Professor Brainstorm does not have Gargologist, it is recommended to have as many of the cards required, and then rely on luck to draw any of these cards, or have cards that can draw cards for Professor Brainstorm. Meanwhile , the player should take note not to conjure cards that are not from his deck as it will fill his hand with useless cards that might not be the key cards to be able to perform the combo. He can also use Final Mission, Fireworks Zombie and other, similar cards to clear the lanes, letting you use the environments ability again. Against This environment can allow the zombie hero to earn a refund of brains or a better profit of brains, so try to remove this environment if you can. Try to play any of your environments in that same environment to remove it easily. You can also use Banana Peel or Whipvine to move a weak zombie into this environment to prevent the zombie hero from playing any zombie in that environment until that zombie is destroyed. If Flag Zombie is played before or while this environment is active, destroy it as soon as possible as it can allow the zombie hero to play powerful cards even earlier than normal, especially if he or she plays Brain Vendor on this environment. If you are a Smarty hero, and your opponent is saving their brains for the trick phase, Brainana can stop this surge in brains for 1 turn, letting you make a comeback. You can also as a Guardian hero clog the lanes with high health plants, so the zombies don't die, and they can't use the environment. Gallery IMG_1586.png|Medulla Nebula's statistics Medulla Nebula's Card.png|Medulla Nebula's card BrainSiloCardImage.png|Medulla Nebula's card image Triplenebulas.png|Three Medulla Nebula environment lanes on the ground Trivia *Its description has a grammatical error; it should be "It's like heaven, for Zombies." **It could be trying to speak like a zombie, as zombies (except for Dr. Zomboss) do not have proper grammar. *Its name is an example of rhyming. *Its name was originally called Brain Silo. *Strangely, in the news section, Medula Nebula is supposed to cost 3 in Update 1.16.10 and it still cost 2 in game. Category:Gourmet cards Category:Environment cards